marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Armor Model 63
| Model = 1 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Baintronics Manufacturing and Fulfillment Center, Cranbury Township, New Jersey | PlaceOfDestruction = Baintronics Manufacturing and Fulfillment Center, Cranbury Township, New Jersey | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Dan Slott; Jim Zub; Alexander Lozano | First = Tony Stark: Iron Man Vol 1 10 | Destruction = Tony Stark: Iron Man Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = The Godbuster Armor originated within the eScape, a virtual reality developed by Tony Stark. When Tony was abducted by the eScape's rogue operating system Motherboard, he eventually broke free from her influence and rebelled against her. The eScape allowed Tony's mind to become unfettered from the restrains of the human brain, and the full power of his imagination unleashed conceived the Godbuster Armor, a powerful suit which allowed him to destroy Motherboard. Concurrently with the tribulations caused by Motherboard, the Controller was leeching energy off the eScape users, gaining enormous power and becoming near-unstoppable. After coming back from the eScape, Tony hijacked the bleeding edge 3D printers in possession of Baintronics to construct the Godbuster Armor in real life, with the limitations of his human body already causing the intricacies of the design to fade from his memory. Once finished, Iron Man used the Godbuster Armor to effortlessly stop the villain and knock him out. Afterwards, Tony piloted the suit back into the Baintronics factory and had it self-destruct, taking the resources used to build it with it, since he determined the armor was too powerful to remain in the real world. At the request of Tony's adoptive brother and Baintronics' co-leader Arno, the company's technicians managed to recover fragments of data on the Godbuster Armor from the destroyed facility. After Arno deposed Tony from Stark Unlimited and merged it with Baintronics, he poured the resources of both companies into trying to recreate the Godbuster Armor, with the resulting suit become Arno's own Iron Man Armor. Properties Overview Little is known of the Godbuster Armor's full capabilities. Tony Stark's brother Arno Stark deemed it as Tony's masterpiece and described the armor as the "ultimate weapon." When Ironheart scanned Iron Man, his power readings were off the scale, and the armor radiated much more power than anything she had ever seen. Aside from that, the armor gave Iron Man enhanced strength, and allowed him to fly and release powerful repulsor barrages capable of knocking down gigantic foes. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Tony Stark | Notes = * The numerical designation provided in this article for this suit is tentative, based on the last officially numbered armor (Model 52) and the chronological appearance of this suit. * This armor's design is partially inspired by the Iron Man 2020 Armor of Earth-8410. * This suit is originally presented in as the Godbuster Armor. Afterwards, it's called the Godkiller Armor in . In it's again refered to as the Godbuster. * Despite being referred to as the Godkiller Armor, this suit has no relation to the original Godkiller Armor, a gigantic suit built by the Aspirants. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Destroyed Items